Finale Filler
by darkjewelledassassin
Summary: Filler scenes for the Season 1 finale. May look at doing other characters, but first up is Maxwell Lord.


**Author's Note: I was a little disappointed that Max just disappeared without a word during the last episode of Season 1. He did a hell of a lot and a little appreciation would have been nice.**

 **Since it wasn't given to us, I decided to write some head!cannon. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Max watched as Alex ran for the pod sitting quietly in the corner. She pushed frantically at buttons and he watched as the pod slowly lit up. Max pushed himself to his feet, endorphins still pumping from the pleasure of not having a migraine the size of an elephant, and made his way over to the woman climbing into the now open cockpit.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to get my sister," Alex replied. Determination shone through her words. A sharp pain pushed through his head as a last vestige of Myriad and he shook his head to clear it. Alex misunderstood the motion.

"Don't get in my way, Max," she warned with a fierce flash of her eyes in his direction. He raised his hands in surrender and stepped back.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He paused before adding, "Good luck." Alex paused in her frantic efforts to start the pod and nodded in thanks.

The pod closed and Alex hesitated before placing her hands on the navigation panel. The pod rose off the platform with a hum and Alex directed it out of the large double doors that Vasquez had already opened for her.

Max watched the pod until it disappeared before looking around the DEO. People were pulling themselves together and helping those who had yet to recover, whilst others – tears running down their face in relief – slid back into seats and began organising the massive cleanup. A few people even nodded at him in acknowledgement. Unsure of what to do, Max simply nodded in return. He wasn't entirely sure what to do with himself. He didn't quite belong here and, while he may crash the DEO when he had important things to say, it didn't feel the same without Alex, Director Henshaw or Supergirl.

If pressed, Max would vehemently deny that last person.

He turned and began to walk away before thinking of someone else who would feel as out of place.

"Mrs Danvers." Max said as he stepped into Alex's lab. He took a moment to look around with interest. The last few times he'd been in here he'd been focused on other things so he took the opportunity to snoop.

"Mr Lord," Eliza answered. "Where are my daughters?" She stared at him with hard eyes.

"Well, that's a bit of a story." He slid his hands into his pockets and rocked slightly on his heels. The somewhat antagonistic exchange settled him. He studied the woman in front of him. She was tired, and the tension in her face left her pale. He had the curious notion that it wasn't the recently averted disaster that was completely responsible for it. Nonetheless, she stood strong and met his eyes without flinching.

He decided he liked Alex's mother.

"Supergirl saved us by flying Fort Rozz into space – "

Eliza jerked. "There's nothing in space for her to fly in!"

"- so your daughter went to get her."

Eliza sagged into a seat. "Then they'll both be alright. Alex will bring her home safe."

"Knowing Agent Danvers as I do, I daresay anything that gets in her way won't be an obstacle for long," Max said wryly. His attempt at comfort was answered with a nod and smile from Eliza.

"She's very protective of her sister."

"I've noticed." He waited a moment. "You're going to stay until they return?"

"No," she said after a moment. I'll just get in the way. I'll head to Kara's place and make sure things are in order."

"I can give you a ride, if you like."

Eliza raised an eyebrow. Max smirked at her.

"You aren't a good person, are you," she said bluntly.

"That depends on your perspective," Max countered.

"I'm looking with a mother's perspective."

Max thought, for the first time in a while, about the three woman who made up the Danvers family. All strong woman, dedicated to preserving humanity and protecting it against threats. His lip curled slightly at the fact that one of them was an alien but after her latest stunt to defeat Myriad he grudgingly admitted to himself that Supergirl was not as much as a threat as he first thought.

"Your daughters are incredible woman," he eventually answered.

"Yes, they are." Pride and love was abundant in her voice and Max wondered whether his own mother would have spoken of him in the same manner.

"Shall we go?" He opened and held the door for Eliza Danvers as she strolled through and headed to the exit, Max following in her wake.

* * *

Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
